The existing foam material production equipment has many problems, such as foam materials with uniform bubbles can not be produced, and the size, distribution uniformity, quantity and volume fraction of bubbles can not be controlled. Especially, as the production technology of foam metal and foam glass is primitive and backward, high performance foam materials are not used as they are supposed to be, and are not produced at low cost or applied extensively. The existing technology can not produce more excellent materials such as nano-foam materials and foam metal glass. During the existing production of nano-materials, nano-particles are damaged, and the material performance is largely degraded. The existing material production generally lacks a key process of material production, that is, material bubbling. Generally, only the simple original crystalline structure of materials is utilized. The advantages of material bubbling and nanocrystallization are neglected. Material bubbling and nanocrystallization are inexorable trends.